ThyssenKrupp
This article also includes '''Thyssen' '''thyssenkrupp '''is a large German company based in Essen, Germany. Also produce vertical transportations, it is currently the third largest elevator manufacturer in the world. They were formed in 2001 as the result of merger between '''Thyssen' and Krupp in 1999. History of thyssenkrupp in Indonesia The history of thyssenkrupp in Indonesia started in around 2004 when it acquired the sole agent/distributor of a former South Korean elevator company Dong Yang, PT. Pura Kencana. A year later, thyssenkrupp was officially established in Indonesia and was registered as PT. ThyssenKrupp Elevator Indonesia. However, ThyssenKrupp had already made its presence in the country in 2003. Since thyssenkrupp took over PT. Pura Kencana, some of the remaining Dong Yang elevators in Indonesia are currently maintained by thyssenkrupp, while some others are maintained by other companies. Before thyssenkrupp was established in 2005, Thyssen (the predecessor of thyssenkrupp) had already installed a number of elevators from the 1980s until the early 2000s. These elevators were supplied, distributed and installed by its sole agent PT. Marico Gria. This company started installing Thyssen in 1984 until the time when Thyssen became ThyssenKrupp in the early 2000s. Today, PT. Marico Gria still exists as a distributor of European elevator components, and surprisingly they still maintains a few numbers of remaining Thyssen elevators in Indonesia, like the ones in Plaza Surabaya. Thyssen era 1980s ThyssenKrupp first installed their elevators in Indonesia in the 1980s when they were known as Thyssen. Their elevators were distributed and installed by a third-party company called PT. Marico Gria from 1984 until the time when Thyssen became ThyssenKrupp. These elevators uses button fixtures made by Schaefer (a German generic elevator fixtures manufacturer), which are square stainless steel that protrudes from the panel and have a small dot lamp on the corner which lights on orange or red. These buttons are known as MT 28 and are still made by Schaefer for other elevator brands. The floor indicators are red LED segments. Hall lanterns are simple flat triangles which lights up in yellowish orange. There are only a few 1980s Thyssen elevators left in Indonesia. One of the famous ones are in Plaza Surabaya in Surabaya, which can still be seen today along with their escalators! Vincentius a Paulo Hospital (or widely known as RKZ Hospital) in Surabaya originally had some old Thyssen elevators but they were recently replaced by Marico Gria (the original installer) with brand new MP (Mac Phuarsa) elevators from Spain. It is said that Marico Gria still holds the maintenance contract for the elevators in both Plaza Surabaya and RKZ Hospital ever since they were first installed! Thyssen-PS6.jpg Thyssen-PS5.jpg Thyssen-PS4.jpg Thyssen-PS3.jpg Thyssen-PS2.jpg Thyssen-PS1.jpg Thyssen-PS8.jpg|Classic 80s Schaefer MT28 button (German generic) Thyssen PS1.jpg Thyssen PS2.jpg Thyssen PS3.jpg 1990s In the 1990s, Thyssen made some interesting modern looking elevators with completely revamped fixtures which was known as STEPMODUL. These fixtures consists of black square buttons with a green illuminating film and has a red dot lamp on the top, as well as green LED floor indicators. Thyssen-ATR5.jpg Thyssen-ATR1.jpg|Old STEPMODUL push buttons. Thyssen-ATR4.jpg Thyssen-ATR3.jpg Thyssen-ATR2.jpg Thyssen-ATR6.jpg Thyssen Traction Service Lift - Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta (Tower 17)|1996 high-rise Thyssen elevator in Jakarta (video by: TG97Elevators) Lift Tour - The Media Hotel and Towers, Jakarta|1995 Thyssen elevators in Jakarta (video by: TG97Elevators) List of Thyssen elevator installations Below here are some existing Thyssen elevators that can still be found in Indonesia. *Apartemen Taman Rasuna, Jakarta (1996, passenger elevators have been modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2012 while the service elevators were left unmodernized) *Aston Hotel Rasuna, Jakarta (1996) *Rasuna Office Park, Jakarta (1997) *Swiss-Belhotel Pondok Indah, Jakarta (service elevator only, others were replaced by Hyundai) *The Media Hotel & Tower, Jakarta (1995) *Plaza Surabaya, Surabaya (1980s, still maintained by Marico Gria) ThyssenKrupp era 2000-current The ThyssenKrupp brand was finally born in 2001, after both Thyssen and Krupp finished their merger. In October 2003, ThyssenKrupp acquired Dong Yang and it became ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until 2008 when it changed name to ThyssenKrupp Elevator Korea. ThyssenKrupp started operating in Indonesia in 2005 after they took over Dong Yang's sole agent in Indonesia (PT. Pura Kencana) in 2004. In 2015, ThyssenKrupp annouced that they have changed their logo to a new one as well as slightly rebranding its name into "thyssenkrupp". European ThyssenKrupp ThyssenKrupp also installed a few numbers of European ThyssenKrupp elevators which look almost identical to 1990s Thyssen, though this time the square buttons are white and have a bigger LED indicators. ThyssenKrupp_STEP_Module_call_buttons_ATR.jpg ThyssenKrupp_hall_lanterns_ATR.jpg ThyssenKrupp_Modul_indicator_ATR.jpg TKE-ATR1.jpg TKE-ATR2.jpg|New STEPMODUL buttons. TKE-ATR3.jpg ThyssenKrupp_Modul_nameplate_ATR.jpg ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevators in Jakarta|2012 European ThyssenKrupp (mod from 1990s Thyssen) in Jakarta (video by: TG97Elevators) Very Early ThyssenKrupp and Very Late Thyssen Elevator?|2001 THYSSEN (RARE!) elevator in Surabaya (video by: Eiffel Vale.) European ThyssenKrupp Synergy To be added. Asian style ThyssenKrupp This is the most common style of thyssenkrupp elevators found in Indonesia, which is made in China. Here are the different styles of Asian-style thyssenkrupp elevators. 'First generation' Here is what the earliest type of ThyssenKrupp elevator looks like. There are two types of buttons; one is STEP Classic which are large square buttons with illuminating halo, and another one is MT 42, which are slightly smaller square buttons made of stainless steel with an illuminating halo. The indicators are LED dot matrix, with a rather unique parallelogram-like display inside the car where the arrow is not vertically positioned. Instead, the arrow is displayed in a diagonal position, which almost makes people think that they're actually in an inclined elevator! TKE-CW1.jpg TKE Ciwalk 4.jpg TKE Ciwalk 1.jpg TKE Ciwalk 2.jpg TKE Ciwalk 5.jpg TKE Ciwalk 3.jpg TKE-CW2.jpg 'Second generation' The second generation Asian style thyssenkrupp had slightly updated fixtures. The inside indicators were revised into an octagonal shape, though there is also a rounded rectangular display. Sara1.JPG Sara2.JPG Sara3.JPG Sara4.JPG TKE-AmarisMD.jpg ThyssenKrupp Elevator in Bali, Indonesia - YAY!|2008 ThyssenKrupp elevator in Bali. ThyssenKrupp Traction Elevators at Menara Kuningan, Jakarta (High-rise)|2nd generation high-rise ThyssenKrupp elevators in Jakarta (video: Sumosoftinc) ThyssenKrupp MRL Elevators at Amaris Mangga Dua Square, Jakarta|2nd generationThyssenKrupp elevators in Jakarta (video: Sumosoftinc) 'Third generation' This is latest and current style of Asian style thyssenkrupp with another updated floor indicator design. Besides LEDs, there is also an LCD display. This particular style also marks the end for the previous thyssenkrupp logo, and new installations from 2016 onwards have come out with the newest logo. Most thyssenkrupp elevators installed during this generation uses their MT 42 series buttons, but they can also use their STEP Module Classic buttons although none of them have been discovered so far in Indonesia. Recently, there has been one new thyssenkrupp elevator discovered using a new series of buttons that has never seen before; the BE 200 series, which is a large square button with red illumination. GD1.jpg GD2.jpg|ThyssenKrupp call station with its previous logo. GD3.jpg GD5.jpg GD4.jpg TKE-GD1.jpg BR1.jpg BR2.jpg BR3.jpg BR4.jpg|ThyssenKrupp hall station with its previous logo. BR5.jpg BR6.jpg|The previous ThyssenKrupp logo. TKE-BWJ1.jpg TKE-CW3.jpg TKE-HIE2.jpg TKE-HIE4.jpg TKE-HIE3.jpg TKE-HIE1.jpg ThyssenKrupp LuLu.jpg|A thyssenkrupp Evolution/Evolution1 MRL elevator in East Jakarta (installed in 2016) ThyssenKrupp LCD LuLu.jpg AK1.jpg AK2.jpg AK6.jpg AK7.jpg|thyssenkrupp call station with its new logo. Elevators installed from 2016 onwards comes with this logo. AK3.jpg AK8.jpg AK4.jpg AK5.jpg|The new thyssenkrupp logo. Elevators installed from 2016 onwards comes with this logo. 20180124_120229_edited.jpg GPI1.jpg GPI6.jpg|thyssenkrupp elevator with BE 200 series buttons. GPI2.jpg|New thyssenkrupp elevator (2018) with BE 200 series buttons. GPI7.jpg GPI3.jpg GPI4.jpg ThyssenKrupp Elevators at Hotel GranDhika Iskandarsyah, Jakarta|3rd generation ThyssenKrupp elevators in Jakarta (with LED indicators) New ThyssenKrupp MRL Elevator at Holiday Inn Express Baruna, Bali (B-4)|3rd generation ThyssenKrupp elevators in Bali (with LCD indicators) Korean-style ThyssenKrupp This is the design of ThyssenKrupp elevators which is made in South Korea. Their design is heavily based on the original Dong Yang elevators from the early 2000s. Dong Yang was bought by ThyssenKrupp in 2003 and became ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until 2008, when it was renamed to ThyssenKrupp Elevator Korea. When ThyssenKrupp bought Dong Yang, it brought the design from Dong Yang and continued using them until now. This design is rare in Indonesia. It was also used in modernizations as well. ThyssenKrupp also installed very few numbers of "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang" elevators in Indonesia from 2004 to 2008 with this design. MargoCityDepok 1.jpg MargoCityDepok 2.jpg MargoCityDepok 3.jpg MargoCityDepok 4.jpg MargoCityDepok 5.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang name. TKE Mayapada2.jpg ThyssenKrupp Dongyang Traction Lifts - Erha21 Clinic Kelapa Gading, Jakarta|335 px|Mid 2000s ThyssenKrupp Dongyang elevator in Jakarta. Brand New ThyssenKrupp Lifts at Grand Tropic Suites Hotel, Jakarta|Korean style ThyssenKrupp elevator (mod from 1990s Dong Yang) in Jakarta (video: Sumosoftinc) Exposure ThyssenKrupp Elevator at Margo Hotel Depok|Newer Korean style ThyssenKrupp elevators in Depok (video by: Orisa's Elevatours) Generic style ThyssenKrupp Besides the Asian, Korean and European style, ThyssenKrupp also installed this generic design of elevator. These elevators have LED dot matrix display (with scrolling arrows) indicators made by Shanghai STEP, while the buttons used are those STEP Classic series provided by ThyssenKrupp themselves. These elevators often look rather basic and simple. There are not many of these ThyssenKrupp elevators found in Indonesia; currently there are only two places in Jakarta that have this type of elevators, they are Menara Kuningan (carpark elevators) and Halimun Medical Center in Manggarai. Destination Selection Control (DSC) Destination Selection Control (DSC) is ThyssenKrupp's destination dispatch. These elevators normally comes with touchscreen fixtures outside. So far there is only one DSC installation in Indonesia; at The Manhattan Square in Jakarta. TKE DSC1.jpg|ThyssenKrupp DSC welcome & keypad screen. TKE DSC2.jpg TKE DSC3.jpg TKE DSC4.jpg Notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations :Main article: List of notable thyssenkrupp elevator installations List of thyssenkrupp elevator models Traction (gearless low to mid-rise) *GL (also known as TE-GL in some countries) *meta100 *TWIN (2 elevator cars in 1 shaft system, not yet installed in Indonesia) Traction (gearless high-rise) *High Performance (HP) **HP61 Traction (machine room less) *Evolution **Evolution1 *Synergy (no longer available in Indonesia) Gallery Maintenance and other stickers New thyssenkrupp Operating Instruction ID.jpg|ThyssenKrupp operating instruction (2017 version) GPI5.jpg|thyssenkrupp safety use of elevator rules sticker. External links *Official website *Indonesian site Category:Current elevator companies